Hi-5 Series 6, Episode 11 (Get moving)
Get moving is the eleventh episode from Hi-5 Series 6. Segments *NATHAN tries to be an iron man, he swims, runs and paddles. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 36 (Sports). *CHARLI goes surfing. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 25 (I love to go). *KATHLEEN is ready to do some workout but Jup Jup makes a mess around her space. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 3 (Body). *CHARLI stretches her muscles to dance. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 33 (Routines). *KELLIE sings Wordplay. Originally from Hi-5 (Series 4). *KELLIE can do the cancan, the twist, the cha cha and lots of different dances. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 14 (I can do anything). *CHARLI feels full of energy. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 30 (Food). *TIM, Kellie, Kathleen and Nathan get ready for the gum boot throwing competition. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 36 (Sports). *CHARLI pretends to be a taekwondo master. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 4 (Head). *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about three monkeys (Charli, Tim and Nathan) who have fun before the water of the river rises up and then they will get home, but they don't pay attention to time and their mother (Kathleen) arrives because time is over. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 15 (Gardens). Gallery Nathan_S6_E11.png Charli_S6_E11_1.png Kathleen_S6_E11.png Charli_S6_E11_2.png Kellie Wordplay.png Kellie_S6_E11.png Charli_S6_E11_3.png Tim_S6_E11.png Charli_S6_E11_4.png Sharing_Stories_S6_E11.png Trivia *The songlet from Kellie's segment is originally a piece of music called Orpheus in the Underworld *Taekwondo is a Korean martial art, characterized by its emphasis on head-height kicks, jumping and spinning kicks, and fast kicking techniques. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taekwondo Songlets ;Shapes in space I wanna be an iron man, king of surf and sand I swim deep open waters and back to the land Then over golden sand I run as fast as my feet can go Then on to my surf ski, paddling through the waves I go Iron man I will be, I'm as strong as steel Power strenghted energy, no better way to feel. I wanna be an iron man, king of surf and sand I swim deep open waters and back to the land Then over golden sand I run as fast as my feet can go Then on to the surf ski, paddling through the waves I go Iron man I will be, I'm as strong as steel Power strenghted energy, no better way to feel. ;Body move #01 Everybody, come surfing with me, gonna catch a wave in the big blue sea When the wave cross over, it's like a tube, you're riding in a barrel, it's a very cool move ... jump on the wave, ... has come back, ... other way Chop hop next, ... without a care, do a little jump and spin in the air. ;Puzzles and patterns Flex the biceps, stretch the biceps Stretch the triceps, flex the triceps Muscles helps me move, muscles help me move Muscles help me move. Flex the biceps, stretch the biceps Stretch the triceps, flex the triceps Muscles helps me move, muscles help me move Muscles help me move. ;Body move #02 Stretch the tricep, stretch it this side Stretch the tricep, stretch the other side Muscles warming up, muscles warming up Muscles warming up. ;Filler song Wordplay, what do you say? Let's play a game with words today We'll learn a new word everyday And now it's time for wordplay (Yay, wordplay) Today we're going to make a rhyme And we think of one in time Let's find a word that rhymes with me (Me, bee, tree, see) Wordplay, (What do you say?) Let's play a game with words today We'll learn a new word everyday And now it's time for wordplay Let's find words that start with A Amazing words we can learn to say (Animal, angel, avocado Astronaut, armadillo) Wordplay, what do you say? Let's play a game with words today We'll learn a new word everyday And now it's time for wordplay Wordplay. ;Word play Cancan, I can do the cancan, I can do the cancan I can do the cancan, yes, I can Kick one, kick two, kick three, kick four Kick up high and kick some more Cancan, I can do the cancan, I can do the cancan I can do the cancan, yes, I can. Twisting, I can do the twist, yeah, I can do the twist, hey I can do the twist, yes, I can Twist one, twist two, twist three, twist some more And twisting, I can do the twist, yeah, I can do the twist, hey I can do the twist, yes, I can. Cha cha, I can do the cha cha, I can do the cha cha I can do the cha, cha cha cha Cha cha, cha cha cha, cha cha, cha cha cha Cha cha, cha cha cha, cha cha, cha cha cha Cha cha, we can do the cha cha, we can do the cha cha We can do the cha, cha cha cha. ;Body move #03 E, N, E, R, G, Y I'm reaching up for the sky Reaching up, I'm reaching up, I'm reaching up Reaching for the sky, energy. E, N, E, R, G, Y I'm reaching up for the sky Reaching up, I'm reaching up, I'm reaching up Reaching for the sky, energy. E, N, E, R, G, Y I'm reaching up for the sky Reaching up, I'm reaching up, I'm reaching up Reaching for the sky, energy. ;Making music Grab your gum boot, whoo yah Lift it high and proud, hey Twist it, spin it, hi yah A big deep breath so loud Uh, make your mind up to the windup Throw with all your might, whoo. Grab your gum boot, whoo yah Lift it high and proud, hey Twist it, spin it, hi yah A big deep breath so loud Uh, make your mind up to the windup Throw with all your might, whoo. ;Body move #04 Taekwondo, taekwondo You can do it fast, you can do it slow Command position, arms like so Step forward and punch, here we go Step back and block, arms down low Taekwondo, taekwondo, hiya! Taekwondo, taekwondo You can do it fast, you can do it slow Command position, arms like so Step forward and punch, here we go Step back and block, arms down low Taekwondo, taekwondo, hiya! ;Sharing stories We're a bunch of monkeys, we monkey round all day Swinging through the treetops, we can't have going ... We're full of monkey business and funny monkey ways Monkey see, monkey do, everything you've heard is true It's a funky day of monk, we're monkeys, true and true. We're a bunch of monkeys, we monkey round all day Swinging through the treetops, we can't have going ... We're full of monkey business and funny monkey ways Monkey see, monkey do, everything you've heard is true It's a funky day of monk, we're monkeys, true and true. We're a bunch of monkeys, we monkey round all day Swinging through the treetops, we can't have going ... We're full of monkey business and funny monkey ways Monkey see, monkey do, everyone go ho, ho, ho ... banana, ..., we're monkeys, true and true. Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about movement Category:Ep about swimming Category:Ep about running Category:Ep about rowing & paddling Category:Ep about waves Category:Ep about surfing Category:Ep about exercise & work out Category:Ep about muscles Category:Ep about boxes Category:Ep about elbows Category:Ep about stretches Category:Ep about warming up Category:Ep with Kellie's wordplay Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep about trying & being able Category:Ep about cancan dance Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about twist dance Category:Ep about cha cha dance Category:Ep about boots Category:Ep about throwing & tossing Category:Ep about sounds Category:Ep about courage & strength Category:Ep about taekwondo Category:Ep about monkeys Category:Ep about boats & ships Category:Ep about water Category:Ep about rivers Category:Ep about building